As a conventional steering device, a steering device with an impact absorbing mechanism for absorbing impact energy generated by the collision of a driver with a steering wheel at the time of a vehicle collision is disclosed in JP2007-76613A.
This steering device includes a bracket for mounting an upper column on a vehicle body and a capsule to be fixed to a flange portion of the bracket. The capsule is provided with a bolt hole and fixed to the vehicle body by inserting a bolt into the bolt hole. Further, the bracket and the capsule are provided with through holes at positions facing each other, and resin pins are formed by injecting resin into these through holes for molding. The bracket is fixed to the capsule by these resin pins.
If a driver collides with the steering wheel and an impact is applied in a direction to slide the bracket relative to the capsule at the time of a vehicle collision, the resin pins are broken to absorb impact energy.